La chispa adecuada
by sonneillon
Summary: Este es un Songfic, el primero, espero les guste, algo dramatico, pero con una buena sorpresa, es un KK muy muy mal summary, se los recomiendo... ONEGAI û.ú ¡¡Reviews Onegai! HDS


Nobuhiro-sama, es el dueño de estos personajes, yo solo los tome prestados... De una fan para fans... es un Songfic, minna-san si tienen la cancion de "la chispa adecuada" de Heroes del Silencio, les sugiero que le pongan play al leer este fic, espero sus reviews ¡Onegai!.. .

Los dejo con el fic...

* * *

**La chispa adecuada**

_-¡No lo entiendes, ya no hay mas que dar de mi hacia ti, ya no puedo mas!- _

Me senti humillada, con cientos de ojos sobre mi, y el solo lo seguia diciendo y repitiendo, y yo ahi, sobre la acerca tomandome a mi misma, tratando de no escuchar... Queriendo alejar sus palabras de mi, justo cuando pensaba que todo era perfecto...

_-¿porque me haces esto Enishi¡Onegai¡Explicamelo!..._

Solo vi su ancha espalda y su cabello plateado ondulando con el aire que osaba acariciarlo... como me gustaria tenerlo de nuevo entre mis dedos, deleitar mis pupilas con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me prometian el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, ...gommen... ¡Gommen! No se que fue lo que hice mal, pero Onegai regresa... y las lagrimas salieron sin mi permiso, solo el dolor era consciente dentro de mi, asi que pensando que tal vez regresarias, volvi al departamento, con la cabeza gacha y contigo en mi mente, contigo en mi corazon...

**Las palabras fueron avispas  
y las calles como dunas  
cuando aun te espero llegar**

Saco la llave de mi bolso¿recuerdas, ese bolso negro que te gustaba tanto como luce en mi, me lo regalaste en mi cumpleaños, el ultimo que pasamos juntos, cuando me besabas y aun la pasion se veia en tus ojos, me tocabas y tu tacto era apasionado y gentil, romantico, asi como tu, pero aun no lo entiendo...

...Han pasado 5 meses y aun no regresas, todo lo tuyo lo he guardado, en aquel cuarto que lo utilizabamos de sotano, ahi estas tu, y todo lo que te llevaste de mi... Pero no me puedo deshacer de esa foto, en donde ambos nos estamos besando con tu cabello y el mio revueltos por las locuras de jugar y de relajarnos; y tus ojos... abiertos, mirandome como si fuera lo unico que existiese... aun no lo comprendo...

**En un ataúd guardo tu tacto y una corona  
con tu pelo enmarañado  
queriendo encontrar un arcoiris infinito**

...Hoy me di cuenta que he adelgazado mas de lo debido, me veo demacrada y mas flacucha de lo habitual, aun en las noches te siento... siento tus respirar en mi cuello, y tus labios besandome el vientre como lo salias hacer antes de caer rendidos juntos, cuando me prometias que tendriamos muchos hijos, y me sonreias como a nadie mas, cuando me tocabas como a nadie mas, cuando en nuestra habitacion solo tu y yo existiamos...

**Mis manos que aún son de hueso  
y tu vientre sabe a pan  
la catedral es tu cuerpo**

... Tanto tiempo aqui, dandome cuenta, que cada dia es una tortura para mi, aqui, siento que el mal clima alla afuera acentua tu aroma que aun ronda por el departamento, ya me estoy acostumbrando al fantasma de los recuerdos que con cada dia, los veo mas reales, sola en la estancia veo al infinito con una sonrisa en mi rostro recordando cuando intentando hacer mi trabajo me distrajiste solo para llenar mi rostro de tus besos, dulces y calidos...

Mi rostro ya no esta tan triste como antes, me siento tranquila, aunque aun no encuentro tu razon, sigo pensando en que hice mal para perderte de esa manera, sigo creyendo que dentro de algunos minutos la puerta se abrira y vere tus lindos ojos mirandome con esa chispa de pasion... de esa forma en que solo tu me puedes tener por tan solo brindarme una mirada...

**Eras verano y mil tormentas  
y yo el león que sonríe a las paredes  
que he vuelto a pintar del mismo color**

Me perdía, y aun me pierdo en los recuerdos, de tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, de tus ojos recorriendo mi piel, de tus labios recorriendo los mios me hacias volverme loca, me hacias perder la realidad...

Mi vida ya se vuelve aburrida, mi trabajo ya no me sabe igual, hay veces que solo me siento viva, cuando me siento en el sofa, y recuerdo nustros momentos juntos, recordando como nos amabamos...

**No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces  
no sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple**

Hoy el sol que se deja ver tras las espesas cortinas en frente de nuestra cama me ha despertado, me ha dicho que hoy va a ser un nuevo dia, y que todo lo que ha pasado, se quedara atras, y que una nueva vida esta preparada para mi, tratare de no evocarte mas, de no pensarte mas, aunque sea un castigo para mi, asi sera...

Seras parte de mi pasado... porque yo... te di todo, y me he perdonado, por cualquier cosa que haya hecho para que me dejaras de esa manera... me he perdonado, y, ... Enishi espero tu tambien lo hayas hecho...

**Y ahora estás en mi lista  
de promesas a olvidar  
todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada**

Hoy ha sido un dia de esos, simple pero reconfortador, vengo caminando de mi trabajo, y pasare por un cafe, justo lo que necesito para festejarme a mi misma mi ascenso, ahora tengo a todo un grupo de diseñadores trabajando para mi, me siento bien... pero ya no... porque justo cuando me repongo, encuentro la razon... y esa es la razon, esa chica de cabello rizado y rubio, ojos esmaralda como los tuyos, mucho mas joven que tu y que yo... mucho mas vivaz que yo... mucho mejor... que... yo...

La besas como me besabas a mi, la tocas con mas pasion... no... esa no es pasion, es lujuria, lo veo en tus ojos... Enishi, me dejaste por un cuerpo, y no por algo mejor, o porque yo haya hecho algo mal...

**El fuego que era a veces propio  
la ceniza siempre ajena  
blanca esperma resbalando por la espina dorsal**

Me siento feliz, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios... me paro erguida justo como mi mama me decia, mi portafolio en mi mano derecha, y mi espumoso y delicioso cafe en la izquierda, paso a un lado tuyo, sonriendo, mirando al infinito, y con indiferencia, te demuestro que yo, te he perdonado, que yo te he olvidado...

Y siento tus ojos sobre mi, siento tu duda, y un gran asombro, al ver la diferencia entre aquella chiquilla tirada en la acera de una calle, y la mujer, que se ha levantado para demostrar su talle...

**Ya somos más viejos y sinceros y que más da  
si miramos la laguna como llaman a la eternidad  
de la ausencia**

Hoy como todos los dias, camino de regreso a casa, pensando en el nuevo acontecimiento de la compañia, una gama de muebles para departamentos contemporaneos... creo que iba tan distraida que no me percate que estaba en el suelo, con una persona debajo mio... ¡Vaya descuido el mio!... pude herir a alguien... me levanto y veo una bolita de pelos rojiza, le ofrezco mi mano, y el la acepta de buena manera, sin apoyarse demasiado en mi, se levanta y me mira a los ojos...

¿pero que es esto que siento¿que me has hecho sujeto extraño?... me siento hipnotizada, embelesada y resguardada en el fondo de mi alma, tus ojos violetas aun me miran... y me siento extrañamente feliz...

-_Disculpe señorita_- dijo el pelirrojo –_ha sido mi culpa, permitame ofrecerle un cafe como manera de disculparme-_

-_Ano... etto..._ –

Me mira de forma extraña... pero que estoy haciendo... trato de ordenar mis pensamientos, y las palabras dichas por aquellos lindos labios aun suenan como ecos en mi cabeza... , cierro mis ojos un momento, y lo intento de nuevo... al parecer dio recultado...

_-no, no tiene que disculparse, la culpa ha sido mia, vengo demasiado distraida, mejor permitame a mi ofrecerle un te o un cafe lo que guste mi departamento no esta lejos, y al parecer el clima hoy no sera benevolo-_

Al parecer aceptara me dedica una sonrisa, y murmura con pequeño "Hai" ...

-_Esta bien, sigame por aqui...-_

**No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces  
no sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple**

Saco las llaves de mi bolso rojo, si Enishi lo he cambiado justo como todo lo demas, me siento libre, y feliz, miro al extraño detras mio, y lo invito a pasar...

-_Sientese por favor_-

-_Gracias, pero no era necesario, tal vez su novio se moleste si me encuentra aqui, tal vez lo mejor seria retirarme...-_

No puedo retenerlo y una sonora carcajada sale desde el fondo de mi alma, el se extraña, pero a la vez, siento que me ve con ternura... despues de ese arranque que nacio de mi, me levanto y le ofrezco, te o cafe, el con mucha cortesia dice que te, pero la mirada a cambiado, ahora su mirada tenia algo, que en ese momento no pude descifrar...

-_Disculpe mi descortesia_- mientras dijo eso se levanto y camino hacia mi, me extendio su mano –_Himura Kenshin_- sus ojos violaceos destellaron por un momento...

-_No, la descortesia fue mia, primero le atropello y despues lo invito a casa de una completa extraña_- una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro sin mi consentimiento extiendo mi mano mientras digo -_Kamiya Kaoru_-

**Y ahora estás en mi lista  
de promesas a olvidar  
todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada**

...Ya han pasado 6 meses y aquel completo extraño se convirtio en mi fiel confidente, en mi hombro para desahogar mis penas, en mi pasional amante, y el ser al que mas amo en este mundo...

Me besa con pasion contenida, sus manos recorren mi cintura ya desnuda, y sus labios atrevidos toman el nectar de mis senos, cada caricia es una tortura y una bendicion, sus manos han borrado mis tristezas y sus labios, mis gritos de dolor, el pasado, me ha convertido en la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz del planeta, mi fiel desconocido, me da su amor fiel y sincero, dentro de poco una pequeña ceremonia se va a celebrar para unirnos en matrimonio... pero este no es momento para pensar en eso...

**No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces  
no sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple**

Su cuerpo desnudo se posa sobre mi, me acaricia la espalda con sus manos callosas, sus manos que han forjado quien es ahora, un escultor reconocido, y segun el, yo, su musa, su diosa, lo escucho susurrarme esas palabras en mis ya sensibles oidos, ahora, su boca se posa sobre mi cuello, y sus piernas, se abren paso entre las mias... estoy en el cielo, él me ha enseñado a vivir, a amar...

El me ha llevado al cielo... y si tu, no me hubieras dejado, jamas hubiera conocido ésto, gracias a ti, que ya estas en el olvido...

-_Kenshin...-_

-_Ai shiteru Kaoru_- son las ultimas palabras que salen de sus labios, antes de caer rendidos ante morfeo y de pasar una noche mas, juntos, unidos, amandonos... confidentemente...

**Y ahora estás en mi lista  
de promesas a olvidar  
todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada**

**Fin..**

* * *

****

Si han tenido el tiempo de leer mi fic, Onegai, presionen el botoncito moradito alli abajo... se los agradecere nnU comentarios de cualquier tipo son aceptados...

Arigattou...

Kao-ryu... Ja ne!


End file.
